Dancing with Danielle
by Chameleonwriter
Summary: I thought of this before Malcolm/Titus/Bernie Mac. Please R and R. Just a light play with a few acts I think is funny.
1. Scene 1

In order of appearance: Danielle, Danny, Joshua, Alexander, David, Christina, Andrew, Ms. Berg, Victor, extras, Rebecca, Ms. Farrell, Ms. Johnson, Susan, Bailiff, judge, doctor, Mr. Kahn.  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) Hello and welcome to the play. Being the only sane one in this whole shindig, I guess it's my duty to tell you what is happening as it's happening. This is the story of my life and my dance partner, the "hunkster" and multimillionaire Danny Greenspan. Yeah that's right, the hunk. Who in my eyes is totally unattractive.  
  
  
  
Danny: Come on it's lunchtime stop spacing out like that.  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) My to be dance partner, the scene 7th grade. It's after Spanish and Danny, the "mad hot mad hot idiot" and his friend Alexander, the talking deer, excitable and talkative, are waiting for me. At this point Danny and Alex disgust me and their friends Josh and David. It's time to take an aspirin with those two. They are always going at each other's throats.  
  
  
  
Danny: Come on Josh, Alex how much time do you need?!  
  
  
  
Josh: If it wasn't for this slowpoke I'd be digging into my lunch right now.  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) Out of all the kids in the 7th grade Josh is the 2nd most annoying. Not to mention, Danny isn't exactly as most girls say "hunky" right now either.  
  
(to Danny) Come on let's go downstairs without Alex.  
  
  
  
Alex: Coming, coming. OK let's go. David?  
  
  
  
David: I've been ready.  
  
  
  
Danielle: Ahh, the sarcastic one of the group. Probably the least annoying to me of the four. Josh the most, Alex, Danny, and the least annoying David. We still have to meet one of my best friends, Christina Tsirkas. Not to mention my arch nemesis, science boy, Andrew Kayserian. Far more annoying than Josh.  
  
  
  
David: Come on Danielle (pull her by the shoulder) lunch time. (Exit through the curtains.) 


	2. Scene 2

SCENE 2  
  
(Extras on stage lunch scene) Danielle next to Danny across from Josh. Danny next to Alex across from  
  
Andrew. Next to Alex, Christina across from David.  
  
Danielle Danny Alex Christina  
  
Joshua Andrew David  
  
  
  
Christina: (behind Alex and Danny's back) What did you think of the Spanish test?  
  
  
  
Danielle: (in front of Danny) 93, 94, Â¿Y tÃº?  
  
  
  
Christina: 100, 101 (smiles)  
  
  
  
David: (David shakes his head) The never full of herself Christina.  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) See, I told you.  
  
  
  
Christina: Awwwww (rub David's head) ain't you a sweetie.  
  
  
  
(David smiles back) (Danielle starts eating oreos)  
  
  
  
Andrew: Danielle, can I have an oreo?  
  
  
  
Danielle: No! Please turn around and shut up.  
  
  
  
Andrew: Shut up! Give me an oreo and I'll be quiet. (operatically) Laaaaaaaa!  
  
  
  
Josh and Alex: Stop him, please! (all cover ears)  
  
  
  
Danny: HELP!!!  
  
  
  
(Andrew stops)  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) You don't know pain unless you know Andrew or you were really here. You'd be having more problems than with your glasses if you were really here. At this point all the tables are holding their ears.  
  
  
  
(Extras cover ears)  
  
  
  
Andrew: Oreo? (hold out hand)  
  
  
  
Danielle: OK, OK anything to have you stop. Relief!  
  
  
  
Andrew: Thanks!  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) I didn't want to!!!  
  
  
  
Josh and David: Thank you!  
  
  
  
Christina and Alex: AGREED!  
  
  
  
Danny: Ditto! 


	3. Scene 3

SCENE 3  
  
Danielle: (to audience) It's hard to believe that from these beginnings we became dancers isn't it. Well it's time for dance with our evil dance teacher, Ms. Elizabeth Berg. She's like the dance teacher out of the play, Fame.  
  
  
  
Ms. Berg: Boys, girls please enter. (Christina and Danielle start talking) SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!  
  
  
  
Danielle: (To audience) I told you she was evil.  
  
(Christina, Andrew, Danielle, Danny, Alexander, Rebecca, Ms. Berg and extras enter dance room.)  
  
  
  
Alex: Hey, Victor, you leaving?  
  
  
  
Victor: Yeah, have a good time dancing, bye Becky!  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) Justin is a 12th grader, I assume he's just exiting.  
  
  
  
Victor: I'm just exiting. (Exit to actor's left)  
  
  
  
Rebecca: Bye Victor!!  
  
  
  
Danielle: Rebecca Carmine, she's new to me at that point she seems fairly nice , maybe a little stuck up but smart and funny.  
  
  
  
Ms. Berg: Come on boys and girls. Shake your booty, Shake your booty, Shake your booty.  
  
  
  
Rebecca: Come on Danielle.  
  
  
  
Ms. Berg: I SAID SHAKE YOUR BOOTY!  
  
  
  
Danielle: (audience) Let's just skip my reaction to that..... 


	4. Scene 4

SCENE 4

__

Danielle: Later in the year when rumors were flying about Josh liking me, a kid named Sarah, and a kid named Adrienne. And me liking Danny oh yeah that's happening. We're at the lunch table sometime in January of the year ______.

Joshua: I'm writing a story I said!

Danny: Yeah!

Danielle: (to audience) At this point in the year Josh is more weird than annoying but he still holds 2 or 3 or 4 of the most annoying boys in history.

Andrew: Do you have oreos? Can I have the Social Studies Homework? Do you have a boyfriend? I hate you but hey anyway to annoy you is good for me.

Danielle: Shut up and no I don't have oreos.

Joshua: Yeah Danny you heard me, you are a character Sir Cumber, Danielle's Lady Oria, Alex is Dr. Ciervo.

Danny: That's really cool Josh.

Danielle: What did you say your story was about again?

Josh: Isyans and Emoates naturally.

Danielle: (To audience) Well, somebody needs a white coat with a buckle and some men who are here to help you and are your friends. Insane Asylum kid. (To Josh) Huh, what are Isyans and Emoates?

Josh: Isyans and Emoates 

Danielle: What are Isyans and Emoates?

Josh: Well Isyans are good guys and Emoates are good guys and the battle a lot. Like the Lone Ranger and the bag days.

Danielle: That's good guy versus. bad guy and bad guys not bag days.

Josh: I said bad guys. And Isyans are bad and Emoates like us are good. Devin is an Isyan, Sir Deetz.

Danielle: Can't you make it Sir Dunce?

David: You did not say bad guys, you idiot. You said bag days. It proves my point Josh does not belong in Alpha.

Josh: (to Danielle) Sure why not. (to David) What ever you say incompetent fool.

Danielle: (rolling eyes) Do you two ever stop?

Danny: Come on and I thought only Andrew can give me cranial pains.

David: Headaches?

Danny: Ding ding.

Danielle: The bell's about to ring. Can we go to dance and shut you up? (to audience) David and Josh will fight over the most petty little things. Josh is writing a story, I'd like to see where that goes.


	5. Scene 5

SCENE 5 

__

Ms. Berg: (left side by curtains) Coming in or not? Enter QUIETLY!!!!!

Danielle: Going, going! (Disgustedly) You freak of nature.

Alex: Come in Danielle and shake, shake, shake. We're doing ballet today. 

Danny: plié, plié! (all start doing ballet. after a minute or so bell rings.) 

Rebecca: Ugh, great required Chorus!

Alex and Danielle: It's better than dance.

(All exit to actors right as Josh, David and a few extras come out of the other side) 

Joshua: I hate art. I stink at it. I'm better than you so don't open your mouth.

David: No you're not!

Joshua: You better believe it! (Argue off the stage)

Danielle: (to audience) This isn't important so let's just fast forward to April of the same year.


	6. Scene 6

Josh: Well, I'm on page 68 but I'm getting a little bored of it. So I think I should start something else.  
  
  
  
Danielle: (To audience) David and Josh are better friends at this point. Josh is deciding to write a play but can't  
  
think of a subject.  
  
  
  
David: Maybe you should write a play.  
  
  
  
Joshua: That's what I was thinking I should do. About what though?  
  
  
  
David: Whatever you want it to be.  
  
  
  
Josh: Which is?  
  
  
  
David: I don't know, why don't you call Danielle?  
  
  
  
Josh: I don't have her number.  
  
  
  
David: It's 555-3825  
  
  
  
Josh: Thanks, bye  
  
  
  
David: Bye!  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) Now David knocks a bit of sense in to him and he calls a veritable genius, me. The modest  
  
one.  
  
  
  
Josh: Can I speak to Danielle please?  
  
  
  
Danielle: Hi Josh, what is it?  
  
  
  
Josh: I'm writing a play but I need a topic.  
  
  
  
Danielle: I like to write about families personally.  
  
  
  
Josh: Like Justin and Danny?  
  
  
  
Danielle: Just like Justin and Danny. You can write a play about their relationship.  
  
  
  
Josh: That's great thanks! BYE!  
  
  
  
Danielle: Bye! (to audience) I had no idea what Josh was doing but I felt a bit nervous. He was writing the play we  
  
are performing now.  
  
Josh: Maybe I can doctor up the idea a little bit. Danny and Danielle get married. I'll e-mail the start to Danielle. (start typing unreally at a fake computer) Oh Danielle wrote a letter back.  
  
Danielle: (from off stage) It's a good start but instead of marriage how about ending up being business partners and life long friends cause when Danny finds out you will need protection I am much nicer than him when it comes to these things ya know. I like the whole flash back thing and the fact that I am the main character and get the most lines and attention.  
  
But what is Spheilbig mean? You are so lucky that I am Writing this ya  
  
know. I also like the fact that I have an opinion on everything in the play.  
  
Since it is my opinion in the play here is my opinion in real life as I  
  
speak on the behalf of Danny and I. I don't think that Danny is super model  
  
material. I also would much rather have it as maybe me talking with Danny  
  
looking back at the year we met in 7th grade and all the struggles we went  
  
through to now business partners or friends.  
  
Wait I got it we are PARTNER DANCE TEACHERS! GET IT!!!  
  
Well got to go BYE  
  
-Danielle Valle  
  
(who is not going to become Danielle Greenspan who is married to a multimillionaire Super model) OR Duchess Oria  
  
Josh: Oh, Danielle's really funny. I'll change for my sake and hers. 


	7. Scene 7

__

SCENE 7

Danielle: (to audience) He'd better change it. Now on to 8th grade graduation. Danny, Josh, Alex, Christina, David, and I are going to Bronx Science. Rebecca got into the law program and is going to Cardozo. Andrew is going to Stuyvesant.

Danny: My turn for getting my certificate. I'm so proud!

David: Agreed!

Danielle: I'm going to miss you guys. (Hugs Rebecca and Andrew slightly)

Andrew: I'll call you and annoy you over the phone.

Rebecca: I'm going to miss you so much. Bye guys!

Danny: I'm glad I have Alex, David, Josh and Danielle with me. Oh yeah and the person that uses child antics and pranks, Christina..

David: It was fun, Andrew, Becky, I'll miss you guys. 

Josh: Yeah, parting is such sweet sorrow..

Danielle: (to Danny) I hate to see my friends go but they must. It's for the best I assume.

David: Let's go celebrate!

Danny: Yeah!

Danielle: Why not?

Danny: Josh, I'll race you to Annamaria's.

Josh: You bet! Why not?

Danielle: (To audience) Everyone but me is so carefree. I feel left out and all alone. Now let's take a ___ minute break from my life and after these commercials we'll be back.

INTERMISSION


	8. Scene 2, 1

__

Danielle: Welcome back to my life. High school starts now 4 years of utter chaos.

Danny: Let's go, the ninth graders are meeting in the auditorium for schedules.

Danielle: In there? Let's go.

Josh: Let's go!

Alex: You bet, I can't wait.

Christina and David: I hope I got band.

Christina: Jinx. (David rolls his eyes.)

(BETWEEN EACH NAME HAVE AN EXTRA OR CHARACTER WALK TO DESIGNATED SPOT)

__

Ms. Farrell: Class 905- Maria Assontush, Jessica Barnes, Billy Boxendon, Carl Carton, Debra Cecily, John Doe, Faith Eator, Jake Exiton, Alexandria Florence, Gloria Flunkout, Terry Gasser, Daniel Greenspan, Jaime Horibble, Joan Hostile, Izabella Ignorance, Ian Jiggle, Vivian Killer, Walter Ligoutofsocket, Matt Lingorstentch, Lauren Masskilling, Ima Nincompoop, Jonathan Oseriously, Susan Peeinyourpants, Wendy Pixmeout, Ursula Rambunctious, Alexander Seiden, Joshua Tanzer, David Taur, Christina Tsirkas, Jason Uncleuncle, Danielle Valle, Willie Wagyourtail, Victor Whatzup, Yolonda Yourcute, Michael Zingseriouslywell.

Danielle: Guess that's us. (All nod and follow her off stage)

(CLASSROOM SCENE)

Ms. Farrell: Please quiet down and I an give you your schedules.

Danielle: (to audience) We'll skip her saying the names because, who wants to hear all those names again. (The 

teacher hands out "schedules" well Danielle is talking) DANCE YES!!!

Danny: I got dance, as well.

Christina: Science club, oh yeah.

Susan: DANCE!

David and Josh: Major Art? NO!!

Ms. Farrell: Welcome to honors Spanish. I'll be your Spanish teacher for the term, I am Miss Geneva Farrell. You 

all start second period and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Official attendance will be taken here. CUTTING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!

__

Danielle: (to audience) She seems a little bit tough but hey I have dance next period with a Ms. Johnson. Maybe she's better.

Danny: She seems a little bit tough but, hey, I have dance next period with a Ms. Johnson. Maybe she's better.

Danielle: (to audience) Is he reading my thoughts.

Danny: You bet!

Danielle: (to audience) Well that was weird! 

Danny: Wasn't it though! Yeah I thought that WAS a spectacular match.

Danielle: (to audience) PHEW! Oh by the way Danny isn't a dream guy right now either.

****


	9. Scene2, 2

__

Ms. Johnson: My name is Ms. Julia Johnson, welcome boys and girls, we've got a lot to learn so lets hurry, ballet, modern, folk, and lots of others. So lets be quiet and step inside.

Danny: Come on Danielle, isn't she from our class?

Danielle: Yeah I think so, you're in our class right?

Susan: Yeah I am. I don't have any friends here I just moved from California.

Danielle: Did you like it in California?

Susan: It was OK. My name's Susan what's yours?

Danielle: Danielle

Ms. Johnson: Less lip more sweat girls.

Susan: Sweat coming.

Danielle: Lips closing. (to audience) 

----------------------------------Lights off (Josh and others come on stage)-----------------------------------

__

Danielle: Now let's skip to much later in the year. Christina was switching schools to Brooklyn Technical.

Christina: Yeah, I'm switching schools because I'm moving near Brooklyn Tech. I hate to leave you guys but good 

bye!

Danielle: We'll miss you!

Josh: Make sure to call us, bye!

Susan: G'bye Christina!

Danielle: (to audience) Well Ms. Johnson is nicer than Ms. Berg but not by much. Susan was an instant friend and thank the lord no more Ms. Farrell. The next scene 10th grade. When I was almost kicked out of the dance program.


	10. Scene 2, 3

Ms. Johnson: Danielle? May I speak to you alone?  
  
  
  
Danielle: Of Course!  
  
  
  
Johnson: Danielle you're a great dancer. In fact the best in the class but if your talking doesn't stop I'm throwing you out of dance and Bronx.  
  
  
  
Danielle: I understand, I'll keep quiet. Please don't kick me out my mom will kill me.  
  
  
  
Johnson: She already knows. Three more interruptions during the next month starting tomorrow and you're out.  
  
  
  
Danielle: What? I'll keep quiet. (To audience) It was the hardest month I'd ever been faced with. Two infractions and a week to go. Then once Susan began to talk to me and I said one word back. Quiet. She marked me down for a half. She also told me one more and I'm out. Now i's the last day, February 28.  
  
  
  
Johnson: It's your last day, congrats and good luck.  
  
  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) I did it barely and as the bell rang I said my first word but I got out scott free. Oh thank the lord. Now let's go to the last day of 10th grade.  
  
  
  
Johnson: Danielle, honestly in my nine years as a dance teacher, I've never seen some one as dedicated, motivated, and all around as good as you. I'll give you a 100 definitely. I hate to thinking of losing you in two years so much, Not to mention with Danny another star pupil of mine, you could really go places and make a lot, a lot of money.  
  
  
  
Danielle: Do you really think so?  
  
  
  
Johnson: Yeah the tantalizing twosome, you and Danny, good looks and good dancing.  
  
  
  
Danielle: Thanks! That's really very sweet. Maybe we'll look into it. (To audience) Yeah, right.  
  
Danny: I can't believe it! The last day! Danielle, Ms. Johnson said we would make a great dancing team. Want to try it out over the summer vacation?  
  
  
  
Danielle: I was planning on working but since I couldn't get a job, why not?  
  
  
  
Danny: Cool, I'll call you and we can make arrangements.  
  
Danielle: Ow, ow, ow, ow! (CRACK) You broke my foot bone. (Sit down lights off) (to audience) 2 casts and no more dancing, maybe, unless of course, a miracle. My life long dream shattered because of a stupid suggestion by Danny. An electric wheelchair to the end of the summer and the casts for a month after that and even then I might still need a cast. "2 left foot Danny." You can just imagine the law suit which followed. In fact let's bring you there August 2 of the same year. (Extras on stage on benches.) 


	11. Last one (scene 2, 4)

DOCTOR: You'll never dance again.  
  
Lights flash. Same place but show somehow 2 years later.  
  
Doctor: I don't believe it Danielle but you can dance again in college. Danny still your friend?  
  
  
  
Danielle: Yeah I guess so. I might still dance with him in college call me crazy.  
  
  
  
Doctor: Crazy.  
  
  
  
Danielle: (to audience) Danny and I both went to the CPA, College Of Performing Arts. We had a Mr. Victor Kahn for dance.  
  
  
  
LIGHTS FLASH OUT STUFF IS MOVED COME BACK ON  
  
Mr. Kahn: Welcome. There are 22 kids in this class. I want to put you all in dancing pairs.  
  
Danielle: Don't break my feet again.  
  
Danny: Sure.  
  
Mr. Kahn: You guys are fantastic. I'd like to do more with you after class. Wow, I'd never have guessed all those years back.!  
  
Danielle: VICTOR?! Well yeah, sure see you later!!!  
  
Danny: Sounds good.  
  
Danielle: After 4 years of college and a lot of training with Victor, we came to be what we are today. The famous dancers. ( Do a dancing routine with Danny )  
  
Danny: I guess it was meant to be.  
  
Danielle: Yeah, I guess so. (Danny and Danielle hug and then the curtain closes.)  
  
An extra announces:  
  
EXTRAS, Doctor, Bailiff and Judge  
  
Ms. Berg, Ms. Farrell, Ms. Johnson, and Mr. Kahn  
  
Rebbecca, Andrew, Christina and Susan  
  
David, Joshua, and Alexander  
  
Danny  
  
Danielle  
  
Danielle and Danny  
  
Everybody! 


End file.
